Concession
by Murasaki Kaida
Summary: GrimmHime. Grimmjow's been really crabby since he got to the real world. Awkward fluff, mild romance, humour. Rated for his potty mouth, bless him.


MISC: Written for Mazinth at LJ with the prompt "Box of kittens", Grimmjow being in the RW in a gigai, hanging/living with Orihime. Beta'd by Lilmisfits8811.

* * *

"Awww, look!"

Inoue Orihime darted across the sidewalk to where a soggy cardboard box was propped against a lamppost. It said 'kittens' on the side in a shaky scrawl, as though the contents weren't self explanatory. Little mewls came from the inside.

Grimmjow stopped several feet away with his hands jammed into his cargo pants' pockets. "If those things aren't edible, woman, then get the fuck back here _now_."

He really did hate these people he had to stay with. If having to ally with that gimp Kurosaki hadn't been punishment enough for walking out on Aizen, then being forced into the company of this little chit was overkill.

She'd promised him something normal to eat. One bite of the 'meal' she'd made earlier he'd been sent into a homicidal rage that had resulted in the destruction of some of her apartment. She was meant to be taking him to get food. But she'd done nothing but float around town, moving in and out of random stores while talking incessantly. The underwear store had been a revelation, but even _that_ one had pissed him off.

Grimmjow's stomach growled and he glared around in case anyone had noticed. Well, none of the guys paid him any attention but a lot of the chicks were staring at him in a way he was _very_ familiar with.

He grinned. At least he wouldn't be short of entertainment while –

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow glared. Orihime was holding a tortoiseshell kitten to her chest, happy delight flushing her cheeks. Other little kittens poked their heads up over the side, crying out for food and attention.

He knew how they felt.

"Unless you're planning on cooking that WITHOUT bean paste, put it down and get me some fucking food!"

Orihime frowned, and a few women who had overheard gave him almost disappointed looks. Yeah, he was a jerk, so the fuck what?

"Grimmjow, don't be so mean! You're just like them, and – "

"Ex-CUSE me?" He snarled.

She raised her chin and held the kitten tighter. "Your released form is a cat, after all, and – "

"I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT!" His stomach growled again. "GOD DAMN IT!"

For a moment, Orihime's eyes glistened as though filled with unshed tears. Then, very slowly, she placed the kitten back in the box and rose to her feet.

Grimmjow was no delicate, caring soul and truth be told he found her new silence a novelty. He happily ordered a medium rare double burger and enough fries to feed all of Hueco Mundo. But the more he noticed Orihime just staring at her burger with a sombre expression, the more the novelty wore off.

Okay, he thought, washing down a huge mouthful with some Coke. He'd been bitching at her constantly since he'd landed himself in this allegiance with Soul Society.

_But I bitched at the fucking flake all the time in Hueco Mundo too, so what's new?_

Well – he _had_ been much crabbier since having to use a gigai and see Kurosaki's mug on a daily basis. He'd spent some of the nights at Orihime's house describing in wicked and enthusiastic detail what he would do to Kurosaki once the allegiance was ended.

Which had been fun for him, but now that he thought about it, it probably hadn't been fun for her.

Grimmjow finished off his burger in record time and Orihime simply wrapped hers up to take it home with her. She was reminding him of Ulquiorra like this and he figured the two must have gotten along like Kurosaki and Grimmjow's fist.

He snickered but stopped when he saw the miserable look she gave him.

Oh, for fuck's sake! What did she expect? Eh?!

He skulked behind her as they walked through town, him glaring holes into her back. She was really, really pissing him off now.

It wasn't that he gave a shit about how she felt – he couldn't care less! But he wasn't gonna survive much longer with all this 'woe is me' bollocks.

He heard faint mewls and realised that they were passing the box of kittens again. One had been taken, but the tortoiseshell Orihime had held was still there.

She'd told Grimmjow once in Hueco Mundo that his release form actually made him seem less scary. He'd flung her into a wall, broken some of her cell's furniture and stormed out – completely forgetting to taunt her like he'd originally intended.

He'd spent a week sulking after _that_ one.

Grimmjow muttered a curse and stormed over to the box. He heard Orihime gasp as he bent over the box and grabbed the tortoiseshell by the scruff of its neck.

He spun back and dropped the kitten into her arms, where it clung to her sweater. Orihime held it close, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Take it and cheer the fuck up!" He snarled, and stalked down the sidewalk.

Orihime watched him, a tiny smile on her face. She walked after him, holding the mewling kitten. _Grimmjow really should slow down_, she thought. _He's going the wrong way, after all. _


End file.
